Knock on Wood
by Revenge77
Summary: Jason was sure this wasn't the best idea, but if Isabel found out he put their kids up for adoption he was going to be a new definition of a dead man walking. He was left with no other choice, but parenthood. Though, one thing was sure he was going to do a hell of a better job than Bruce and his parents. To be safe, he was going to have to knock on wood for this one.


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Isabel should have told Jason when she last saw him that she was pregnant, but she didn't. In fact, she should have found a way to tell him when she returned to her house after getting discharged from the hospital and found the broken condom. Hell, she should have done the same thing when she took a pregnancy test or when she discovered she was having twins. Instead, she went home with that secret and called Jonathan, whom she had gone out with prior to seeing Jason again.

Jonathan was great in the beginning, very supportive of her when he was told of her pregnancy. They moved in together into a house outside Gotham and adopted a beautiful golden retriever, who they named Eliza. Then things in the hospital got stressful for Jonathan, especially since he was a doctor. Turns out, Jonathan didn't do well with added stress and started drinking. This cost him his job and spiraled him deeper into alcoholism.

Thankfully, Isabel's job was a godsend. Being a workaholic flight attendant for overseas flights she didn't spend much time home. However, when she came home and was shocked to see the mess Jonathan become. She tried to get him to A.A. meetings, but the first time he raised his hand to her, she pulled the cord on their relationship. Isabel kicked him to the curve and changed the locks, believing to have solved her problem swiftly. She had been seven months pregnant at the time and did not have time for his shit. After the battles she went through with Jason and his teammates, she was not about to become a victim of domestic abuse.

A month later, she was regretting having mercy on Jonathan and not calling the cops on him. The bastard had broken into her house wasted and barged into the bedroom. He was spiteful and accused her of being the reason he was homeless and starving, for taking his life from him. Everything had happened so fast, he had jumped onto her and started wailing on her face. If it wasn't for Eliza appearing in the room and attacking Jonathan, Isabel and the twins would have been in a fatal situation. Everything after Eliza attacked Jonathan was a blur, and she somehow in her concussed daze was able to snag her cellphone, lock herself in her bathroom, and call the police.

This led her to her current predicament, in the back of an ambulance fighting to stay conscious. "Miss Ardila, I need you to stay awake you got a concussion," a paramedic reasoned. She would stare at him wondering how he knew her name, but it was kind of hard to do with her eyes swelling fist.

"My babies," Isabel choked out in a gurgled mess, blood in her mouth making it hard to speak. The metallic taste was not one she wanted to remember, but this night would forever be a stain in her memory.

The paramedic ignored her and said,"Help me turn her on her side, so she doesn't choke on her blood," and Isabel groaned in pain when she was rolled onto her side. All she could think of was how she regretted not telling Jason when she had a chance. If she had told him, she would have been placed in the securest location Jason could find and she would have never been in this kind of situation. Unfortunately, she had a big heart that told her Jason didn't need the stress of twins in his life. Now, she had no way of contacting Jason and letting him know about this situation.

"Miss Ardila, is there anyone we can call for you, any family member?...Your children's father perhaps?" the paramedic inquired and Isabel tried to think, but it was getting hard to do so. She had lost contact with her parents after she moved to America with her aunt-who was dead. They didn't want anything to do with her, mostly because she had been a horrible teenager and partially because she moved from Spain to piss them off. Her muffled thoughts soon circled back to Jason Todd. She had googled his name and his alter ego after the Joker incident, it wasn't hard to figure out from that the Wayne household was the Batfamily.

She may not be able to get a hold of Jason, but there was at least one person she could think of to get Jason for her: Tim Drake. He was the smartest Robin she had seen thus far on the streets, in her days in Gotham. Tim was also the only family member that seemed to get along with Jason. Batman was a no so was his biological son, and Dick Grayson was a cop in Bludhaven. Yes, Tim Drake was the best option. "Get Tim Drake-Wayne and tell him the twins are Jason's," Isabel rasped before brief coughing fit before she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness. Her last thought being, she hoped her miracle babies that survived Joker's overdose the night they were conceived, were okay.

* * *

Tim was working late, but it wasn't on detective work for once, it was on board meeting graphs for Wayne Enterprises. He was halfway through with his work when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and was confused to the hospital calling him. Afraid that one of the bat members were hurt fatally, he answered,"Hello?"

"Tim Drake, hi I am calling from Gotham General for Isabel Ardila...Are you available to come down and talk?" the receptionist asked. Tim didn't know who this Isabel person was, but she had requested him by name and it could be possible it was Cass or Steph using a new alliance.

Not wanting to take any risk he replied,"Yes, I will be there shortly," and hung up. Tim stood up from his chair his bones popping from being stiff and he stretched before he grabbed his coat. With that, he left Wayne Enterprises and went to the hospital, suspecting anything from his friend or family member dying or a trap for him.

However, when he got to the hospital and he requested to see Isabel in order to get some answers, he was shocked for the second time that night. "I can take you to her, but I'm afraid that she won't be able to talk to you," the doctor who had come to receive him informed.

"Why?" Tim asked quietly trying to keep his cool. The doctor looked at him apologetically and lead him to Isabel room and once inside he got his answer. There in the bed was a blonde he had never seen in his life, with a swollen face and a breathing tube down her throat. The only reason, Tim knew she wasn't Stephanie was because of the shade and length of her blonde hair.

Looking at the doctor, Tim questioned,"What happened?"

"A man broke into her home and beat her badly. If it wasn't for her dog she and her twins would be dead. The sad part is, they want to put the dog down, especially with Miss Ardila being in a coma and not able to claim the dog," the doctor informed him. Tim looked at him, however, when he mentioned twins. This woman had children and they were nowhere to be seen, so one must have gotten them.

Wanting to make sure this innocent woman's children were okay, Tim asked,"Where are the twins?"

The doctor shifted a bit and explained,"They're in the nursery. Miss Ardila's state was worse than we expected and we had to perform a c-section. Her son and daughter are both healthy for being born premature and will be kept in the NICU for a few weeks...Mr. Drake, before Miss Ardila slipped into a coma, she requested that we call you and told us to inform you that the twins are fathered by a man named, Jason. Does he ring a bell?"

Tim stood stiffly looking at the comatose woman, everything falling into place. Isabel knew Jason Todd and had no way of telling him what happened to her. This meant, Jason didn't know he knocked up a girl and was now a father to twins. More concerning, Isabel apparently knew who he was, because otherwise, she wouldn't contact him about this situation. Realizing the doctor was waiting for some sort of confirmation Tim answered him,"Yes...He's my brother. Can I see my niece and nephew."

"Not tonight...In the morning, I can work something out. I assume you will get in contact with their father?" the doctor questioned and Tim robotically nodded. With that, Tim left in a new state of shock. He would have never thought this a possibility in a thousand years and now he was paying for not being prepared for it. Tomorrow, he will retrieve Isabel's dog from where ever it was being kept, then he'll start cracking down on finding Jason. He needed to know about this and his twins need him to give them names since their mother couldn't. Tim also knew that if he wanted Jason to live long enough and get the chance at fatherhood, he needed to successfully keep this a secret from Bruce and everyone else. Yeah, he can do this and he will succeed. No pressure right?

 **To be continued:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This is the rewrite of my story Unexpected Change and as you can see it's already different. Please tell me what you think of the chapter as well. Have a good night and kudos to you all.**


End file.
